dont let up
by FaDaM4EtErNiTy
Summary: its basically adam singing that , he would people's back's even those who mistreated him. and that life is a rollercoaster, but in the end everything would be alright.


Degrassi was having its first talent show; all kinds of talents were being presented. A certain boy that has been beaten down, kicked around half of his life has something to say, his insecurities came back when his name was announced. He hesitantly made his way up to the stage and held his head up high.

There were some boo's and whispers, but people that knew Adam and cared told them to shut up. Not only was the entire school there but so was have Adam's mom, brother, two best friends, and his all-time crush Fiona Coyne, She was smiling when he sat on the stool. Someone came out behind the curtains and handed him a guitar, he could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead and hands. He ran his fingers along the guitar; he hoped they liked his song that he wrote last minute. He just felt like they needed to know even if most disliked him, but he needed them to listen.

Adam finally spoke through the microphone.

"I know most are wondering what is the tranny doing on the stage, but I just need you to hear me out." His mother flinched when he insulted himself. "Life isn't easy and nobody's perfect, not even me" he finished.

"So please bear with me" he pleaded. Some of the people that bullied him felt kind of bad they all knew he was talking to them, you can see it in his eyes that the scars were still there.

Fiona watched the boy she currently liked, she just didn't get why people would even dare to hurt him, he was so sweet, kind, and sincere. His singing knocked her train of thought, she listened to the lyrics.

**So I say…**

**All my dear sisters of god's country, yes I want a lot of you to know.**

**That me always gonna be there no matter what,**

**Even if the weight of the world his too heavy for you to hold**

**Said just call on me whenever you need, someone to pick you up when you're feeling down**

**Call on me whenever you need someone to make you smile and never frown**

**And I know we have our lives to focus on and**

**It's complicated too, but when you're on the corner crying of how bad life can be**

**This is a what I say to you….**

**Girl, don't let up sister keep your head up**

**It's gonna be a bumpy ride,**

_Bianca unbelievably had some tears running down her cheeks, she knew she disliked Adam but the words got to her. _

**Said don't let up sister keep your head up**

**Oh yeah, oh yeahhh.**

**Don't let up sister keep your head up.**

**Cuz all that were going through are the challenges in life….**

**What don't kill us only makes us stronger …**

**Yeahhh…**

…**.**

**So I say…**

**All my dear brothers of god's country, yes I want a lot of you to know.**

**That me always gonna be there no matter what even if the wait of the world is heavy for you to hold.**

**Said just call on me, hey bro whenever you need someone to be out there when you're lonely**

**Said just call on me whenever you need, someone to chill with and smoke them bomb bees.**

**And I know we got our lives to focus on and**

**It's complicated too, but when you're on the corner crying of how bad life can be.**

**This is a what I say to you…**

**Boy, don't let up brother keep your head up**

**It's gonna be a bumpy ride**

_Fiona looked at Adam's teary face, she knew many boys disliked him but right now it looks like every word is affecting them .because there crying themselves but trying to make it seem like something went in there eye._

**Oh yea, oh yeaa…**

**Don't let up brother keep your head up**

**Cuz all that were going through are the challenges in life…**

**What don't kill us only makes us stronger…. Yeeaa**

**So I say….**

**Homies don't let up; homies keep your head up**

**Its gonna be a bumpy ride.**

**Said don't let up, homies keep your head up.**

**Cuz in the end everything will be alriiightt…**

**A/N: hope you guys liked it, though the song doesn't really relate to Canada but I was like what they hay!**


End file.
